SeaWings
SeaWings 'are gilled water dragons whom are currently ruled by Queen Coral. They live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Princess Blister who dies in The Great War of the SandWing Succession and Thorn wins, she is Sunny’s mom. However, Blister could not locate her allies after the destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the inaccesible Deep Palace,located in a trench underwater. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings with the help of Crocodilen,a MudWing, who origionaly worked for the Talons of Peace, and followed Webs to the secret location of the Summer Palace. Description SeaWings commonly range from the colors that range from blues to greens, and aquamarine. Although the royal SeaWing, Princess Anemone, is pale blue with hints of light pink like the inside of a seashell. Considering that only Anemone was confirmed to be pink, the coloring may be an indication that she is an animus SeaWing. The SeaWings have webbed talons with hook-shaped claws. They also have long, powerful tails, which makes them excellent swimmers, and can be used for self defense. SeaWings also have gills on the sides of their necks that allow them to breath underwater, and a ruff that starts from their snouts, runs between their horns and down their spine, all the way to their tail. They also have this ruff underneath their neck. SeaWing royalty have a much more prominent spiral and starburst glow patterns along their wings. SeaWings have aquatic-themed names, such as, Nautilus, Anemone, Orca, and Shark. Some SeaWings, such as Nautilus, have black patterns like spirals. SeaWings also have glow in the dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, arms, legs, underbellies, sides, and the undersides of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way to communicate underwater. Members of the royal family, Tsunami, Anemone, Auklet, Orca, and Queen Coral, have spiral markings, as well as starbursts on the undersides of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms, and a starburst on each knee on the cover for ''The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to only having starbursts on their wings. SeaWings are able to control when the stripes on their bodies glow. All SeaWings have brilliant eyes that can see in extremely dark surroundings. But if its too dark, they only see black and white. The Royal Family The SeaWing Royal Family has had a violent and tragic history, marked with much strife and bloodshed. The Royal Family is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, King Gill, who was sadly killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the arena of Queen Scarlet, had multiple eggs, but most all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed after Orca's death, with the exception of Tsunami's, whose egg was taken by Webs after drugging the guards; while Anemone's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue Orca enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden her animus powers and enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, the one that held Auklet in The Lost Heir. Currently, there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Prince Albatross, Princess Orca, Prince Turtle, Prince Fathom, and Princess Anemone. Auklet may have animus powers. Queen Coral also said that they have had an animus in a few generations, stating about Anemone. A male royal dragonet, Turtle, appears in Moon Rising. It is also said in Moon Rising, that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers. But her mother, Queen Coral, doesn't care about the males, which is the reason she never knew about Turtle being an animus. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, see in the dark, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, thick, powerful tails, which can be used as a dangerous weapon, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. They like to use currents to increase their speeds while traveling underwater. They also have webbed talons to help them swim underwater faster as well. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWings are the only tribe known to be able to see in pitch dark surroundings, although NightWings have night vision, it is less effective. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of the SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. However, they have also been used as signals above water. SeaWings can be driven insane by a deprivation of water, their main resource. This method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish King Gill for not fighting in the SkyWing arena. It was mentioned in ''The Dragonet Prophecy ''when Tsunami had to fight to the death with him in Queen Scarlet's arena. They will loose all sense, and do anything to get hydrated. Even if it means drinking their own blood. SeaWings are one of the three tribes known to have animus dragons, (the others being the Icewings and NightWings) but this gift is currently only seen in the Royal Family. Animus History Animus magic is found in the Royal SeaWing Lineage. '''Known Animus SeaWings -- Prince Albatross (deceased) -- Prince Fathom (deceased) -- Princess Orca (deceased) -- Princess Anemone -- Prince Turtle Known Animus Touched Objects Enchanted By SeaWings -- Stone enchanted to grow into the Summer Palace. (Prince Albatross) -- Cuff to put Darkstalker into an eternal sleep. (Prince Fathom) -- Statue enchanted to kill all the female royal SeaWing heirs. (Princess Orca) -- Spear enchanted to find Tsunami's attacker. (Princess Anemone) -- Pearl necklace enchanted to avoid Whirlpool. (Princess Anemone) -- River stone enchanted to heal wounds. (Prince Turtle) -- Auklet's enchanted harness. The enchantment is unknown. (Princess Anemone) --Bowl enchanted to double anything placed inside of it. (Prince Turtle) Known History Prince Albatross was the first known animus SeaWing mentioned in the books. After he enchanted the Summer Palace to grow, he turned insane and killed nine dragons, including the ruling queen. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully, and created a law that stated that animus magic could not be used in the SeaWing Kingdom. Her brother, Prince Fathom, obeyed the rule for as long as possible. Sadly, he had to use his powers once to stop a young NightWing animus named Darkstalker, who was overusing his powers. Later on, Queen Coral had a dragonet whom she named Princess Orca. At the age of seven (in dragon years), Princess Orca challenged her mother for the throne. Unfortunetly, she lost (by being impaled on accident by the narwhal horn at the end of Queen Coral's tail). Before she died, she told her mom that she would reign forever. This was because, before she challenged her, she had carved a statue of herself, and enchanted it. The enchantment made the statue come alive every time the Royal Hatchery's doors were closed and the only things inside was the future heirs. Then, it would destroy all the female eggs it could before returning to its pedestal. Orca probably wanted to kill off her own sisters and daughters so that she could reign as long as possible. Queen Coral had another female dragonet, only because she'd stayed with the egg the entire time in the Royal Hatchery. Her name was Princess Anemone, and soon, they realized she was an animus. Ever since, Queen Coral's favorite tutor, Whirlpool, has attempted to give her lessons, but the young princess made mistakes on purpose, and she frequently liked to annoy her teacher. Princess Blister (Queen Coral's ally in The War of the SandWing Succession), attempted to use Anemone's powers to win the war. When Tsunami arrived, she had been attacked by a suspicious mysterious dragon. Anemone enchanted a spear to locate and retrieve the culprit- who turned out to be Whirlpool himself. Anemone accidentlly killed Whirlpool after he explained everything to them (including his plot to marry one of the SeaWing princesses to become king), by knocking him into a pool of electric eels. Known SeaWings -- Barracuda -- Commander Shark -- Flounder -- Herring -- Kelp -- King Gill (deceased) -- Lagoon -- Moray -- Nautilus -- Prince Albatross (deceased) -- Prince Fathom (deceased) -- Prince Turtle -- Princess Anemone -- Princess Auklet -- Princess Orca (deceased) -- Princess Tsunami -- Pike -- Piranha -- Pearl (deceased) -- Queen Pearl (deceased) -- Queen Coral -- Riptide -- Snail -- Squid -- Tortoise (deceased) -- Urchin -- Webs -- Whirlpool (deceased) Trivia -- SeaWings are the only tribes not to have a breath weapon. -- SeaWings have their own underwater language, called Aquatic, by complicating with their talons and flashing their stripes. -- Tsunami did not know the underwater language and Queen Coral said it could take up to five years to master. Gallery Turtle2 (2).jpg SeaWing and RainWing hybrid.jpg SeaWing4.PNG Tsunami.jpg TLH.png IdkSeaWing.jpg Category:Canon Category:Tribes